


A Fine Tutor to Train a Lionheart

by arrows_and_fairytales



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Captain Killian Jones - Freeform, Daddy!Charming, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling, Princess Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrows_and_fairytales/pseuds/arrows_and_fairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The small uptick of his brow gave her the distinct impression that he knew who she was even before he made such a strong critique of her swordsmanship.</i>
</p><p>A Lieutenant Duckling first meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Tutor to Train a Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> emmasawn asked: Lieutenant Duckling, my absolute loves, and your take on their first meeting :)

The heady perfume of jasmine and lavender clung to her linens as she slipped through her mother’s garden to the ancient greenhouse. She stepped over crumbling stones with a grace which revealed her years of royal tutelage, even if her wind blown hair and tanned face did not. Her parents had long since given up trying to halt her superfluous training, as her tutors called it.  Her mother merely smiled and gave a small shake of her head when she would catch sight of the fair blonde hair whipping in the wind as her daughter rode towards the woods. The princess believed her father indifferent or worse yet, oblivious, until one bright summer morning when she awoke to find a sword lying at the foot of her bed. At first glance both hilt and sheath were plain–which did not bother Emma in the slightest for as simple as it was it was a weapon of her very own–however engraved from grip to point was a cascading vine of the flowers that adorned her father’s crest that when coupled with the image roaring lion’s head upon the pommel created a weapon that was the very embodiment of the crest of the King. A weapon that once sheathed at her waist felt more weighty than any crown.

It had taken her years of fighting invisible opponents to master the weapon. She was calmed by the quiet woosh of the blade as it cut through the air, harmonizing with her sharp jagged breaths. Her time in the greenhouse was a near daily period of reflexion, of meditation, of escape.

“Lass, that technique will only work if you’re hoping to engage your opponent in a dance. If you mean to wound him, or even kill the poor lad, then I’m afraid you will be in for quite a disappointment.”

Although not in uniform, the man’s stance and the royal armament sword at his hip betrayed his position as an officer in her father’s navy. His eyes held no surprise when she turned towards him–a visage few in the Enchanted Forest would not recognize–and the small uptick of his brow gave her the distinct impression that he knew who she was even before he made such a strong critique of her swordsmanship.

“I suppose a skilled sailor like you would know all there is to know about wielding such a weapon?” Emma asked, her tone equal measure antagonistic and flirtatious.

The man stepped forward with a wink, “More than your majesty could possibly imagine.”

Used to hearing such remarks from eager dukes and princes, Emma was nonplussed. However it amazed her that this sailor, whom she could have thrown in the dungeons for his first remarks alone, was being so … rogue.

“Oh I bet. Skills I doubt you would be willing to share with a novice such as myself.” Emma felt the playful sarcasm of youth returning with ease.

“There’s only one skill to good swordsmanship, your highness,” In a second, he had disarmed the princess and stood before her, offering her the hilt. “Pick a tutor who knows what he’s doing.”

Giving him a look, she took her sword and sheathed it, crossing her arms over her chest. “As tempting as that sounds, it is difficult to accept a tutor that I have yet to know the name of.”

With a grin he gave a slight bow, “Killian. Captain Killian Jones, your majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments keep me writing (and come with a shipment of virtual cupcakes) ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
>  
> 
> [Original Tumblr Post](http://arrows-and-fairytales.tumblr.com/post/122811850432/lieutenant-duckling-my-absolute-loves-and-your)


End file.
